


The Replacement

by burntToenails



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntToenails/pseuds/burntToenails
Summary: Spinel was found in the garden by a peridot.She was brought to Homeworld and was made the new Pink Diamond.How will Spinel deal with the responsibilities that come with becoming a diamond?How will she unmask White Diamond's shatterer?Will she be able to keep her sanity intact?(Characters are not mine.)
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 8





	The Replacement

~~Spinel goes back to Homeworld~~

Spinel was waiting in the garden.   
She had been waiting for a few thousand years. She was sure that, any day now, her best friend would come back and tell her that she had won.  
Spinel was smiling the same smile she had worn for all this time. Of course she had to smile, she had to be happy for her friend.  
A Peridot appeared on the warp pad, focusing on the translucent screens in front of her. She had to check on the garden and file in a report on its current state.  
She noticed someone in the distance and approached the figure.  
"What are you doing here? Thought this place was abandoned.." Peridot tilted her head.  
Spinel looked at her in surprise. She hadn't seen a peridot in such a long time!  
"Hi! I'm playing a game with my best friend! She told me to wait here! She hasn't come back yet, but I know she'll be here any minute now!" She smiled warmly.  
"Who is this 'best friend' of yours?" The Peridot looked at Spinel, confused. She also had a pretty good feeling as to who the best friend was.  
"Pink Diamond, of course! She's my best friend and we're having so much fun!" Spinel giggled.  
Peridot smiled grimly. She didn't want to break the news to Spinel. "I'm taking you to Homeworld. Follow me."  
"Oh, but I'm still playing with Pink! Just wait- I know she'll be back any second now!" Spinel explained.  
"You won, Spinel." Peridot sighed and tried to play along. She motioned for the pink gem to follow her.  
"Wait, I won? Did Pink send you to get me?" Spinel asked, confused.  
"What do you think??" Peridot scoffed and gestured towards the Yellow Diamond insignia on her uniform. "Now come on."  
"Oh! Well, she's probably waiting! Let's go!" Spinel was about to take a step, but couldn't move her foot. She looked down and realized her feet and legs were tied down by vines.  
They tore away, and Spinel took her first step in thousands of years.  
Peridot narrowed her eyes. "How long did she leave you here??" What a sick way to leave someone behind, only to never return.  
"Oh, it was only a few thousand years. I've been keeping track. I can't wait to see her again!" Spinel didn't seem to notice her 'best friend' had abandoned her.  
The two gems warped to a palace that gave off an eerie golden glow. "Come with me." Peridot started walking to a large set of double doors defended by two topaz guards.  
Spinel stared at the front of the palace. It had been a while since she had been here. She waved at one of the guards. "Hi!!"  
A topaz looked down at Spinel. "What are you doing here?" Topaz glared at the gem in front of her.  
Peridot strode towards them. "We are here to see Yellow Diamond. I have a report."  
The guards parted and opened the large doors.  
"Woah, Yellow Diamond?!" Spinel was very excited. "Ohh I can't wait to see her! It's been a while!" She dusted herself off in an attempt to look presentable.  
Peridot straightened her posture and stood in the traditional diamond salute. "My Diamond, when I went to check on the garden, I found a Spinel who used to belong to Pink."   
Spinel saluted as well. She seemed to stand out from the other gems in the room, with her messy hair, and bits of vines still clinging to her legs and shoes.  
"My Diamond." She said, hoping to make a good impression.  
Yellow wasn't going to avoid the topic. "Pink was shattered." She looked into Spinel's eyes.  
Spinel froze. her hands dropped to her sides and the happiness fades out of her. "Wh...what?" She wasn't sure if she had heard Yellow correctly.  
"During the war. Rose Quartz shattered her with her sword." Yellow explained nonchalantly, hiding the grief she was feeling.  
"No..." Spinel took a step back. "No.. she..." Tears started to fill her eyes and flow down her face as the realization set in.  
"I.." She tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. They were stuck in her throat.  
Yellow sighed. "You didn't deserve what she did to you. She left you floating there for thousands of years! How could you possibly forgive her?!"   
Spinel sobbed. "She was my best friend! W-we were playing a game! She would never leave me!" She put her face in her hands and fell to her knees, sobbing hysterically.  
"That wasn't a game, Spinel. Pink abandoned you on that island. She left you behind." Yellow realized how inconsiderate Pink could be.  
Spinel looked up and shook her head. "She wouldn't! She-" The pink gem stopped and thought for a moment. It all made sense. Yellow was right. Spinel remembered that Pink had seemed to be having less and less fun. She thought back then that it was just because of stress, but...maybe the problem was Spinel herself. It all clicked. Pink had abandoned her because she was annoyed with her.  
Spinel looked at the floor, silent tears rolling down her face.   
"...I failed..." she finally said quietly.  
"Spinel.." Yellow picked up Spinel so she could look her in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault. She left because she only saw you as another insignificant gem. You deserve a better friend." Her voice was soft and comforting, unlike her usual commanding tone.  
Spinel sniffled and wiped a tear from her face. "I..I failed her..I-I couldn't keep her happy.." She said in between sobs, looking at Yellow. She sighed and put her head in her knees, sitting on Yellow Diamond's gloved hand.  
Yellow caressed the smaller gem's hair in attempt to calm her down. "You didn't fail anyone. Trust me. You're a flawless gem, Spinel."  
Spinel looked back up at her. "What if I'm not? What if I..I'm not perfect?" She sniffled, another tear rolling down her face.  
"Well if you weren't, you wouldn't be here right now." Yellow concluded as she wiped a tear off Spinel's face.  
"R-really?" Spinel said. she rubbed at her face to clear her eyes from her tears.  
The matriarch nodded and gave a rare smile. "If you ask me, I think you'd make a much better diamond than Pink ever was."  
Spinel smiles a little "You...you really think so?" She asked.  
"Of course I do." Yellow sat down and set Spinel on the arm of her throne. "You're everything Pink should've been and more." This gave her an idea.  
Spinel grinned. She felt a lot better after Yellow's kind words. "So, what will happen to me now?" She asked. She wasn't sure what to do with herself now that Pink was gone.   
Yellow was glad Spinel felt better.   
"I think we've found our new Pink Diamond."


End file.
